The use of solid state electronic memory devices has become pervasive. These devices are small, relatively inexpensive and can be easily used to write and rewrite large amounts of data, information, etc. These devices have proven themselves to be relatively stable and secure. A USB flash drive consists of a NAND-type flash memory storage device that is configured with a USB (universal serial bus) interface. Storage capacities range from 64 MB to 128 GB and quite possibly more capacity in the future. Some flash drives will allow up to one million write or erase cycles and have a ten year data retention. The memory storage is based on earlier EPROM and EEPROM technologies. A USB flash drive consists basically of four components: a male type USB connector, a USB mass storage controller, a NAND flash memory chip and a crystal oscillator that provides a clock signal and controls the device's data output. Flash drives and smart cards are resistant to mechanical or magnetic damage, dust and have a high structural integrity making them ideal for transportation data from one location to the next while keeping it readily available for use. One drawback to their small size is the risk of loss or misplacement. Quite often these solid state electronic memory devices are used to hold sensitive and/or confidential information. When these devices are employed to contain sensitive information such as military data, trade secrets, secrets of state, and personal information additional steps must be taken to ensure permanent and quick destruction of the data that they contain.
Several devices for destruction of magnetic and optical computer media containing confidential or secret information have existed for some time. Currently several new developments in computer storage media, including USB drives such as “thumb drives”, flash memory cards, and solid state hard drives have emerged. The subject of this application is a secure destruction device for solid state memories and other solid state electronics such as PCB assemblies, cell phones, PDIs and other electronic devices that are capable of containing confidential or secret information.
Personal computing devices, be they notebooks, net books, desk tops, smart phones, digital cameras etc., are all configured to utilize some form of solid state electronic storage media. Under some circumstances the electronic erasure of data fails to provide the necessary assurance that the information is beyond retrieval from the memory circuits. The effectiveness of some data eraser software is somewhat questionable. In addition, the use of software erasure programs can be problematic and time consuming. Further, the eraser software must be manually started and the program will need to run in order to perform the data erasure. It is therefore imperative that the memory circuits are positively interrupted such that data is irretrievable.